


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

by Mojjochan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, My Boss My Hero (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in the morning PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah~ Aniki.” Kazuya moaned, his nails digging into Makio's flesh. Makio smirked at the look on the younger man's face, hot red and eyes glazed with lust as he bobbed up and down on Makio's hard rod. “Move more” Makio said his voice husky, grabbing hold of the man's thighs. “Mph!” Kazuya tossed his head back, his cock twitching the gleaming pearl that had been visible right at the tip had now disappeared and instead there was a flow of liquid leaking from the hard cock.

  


Makio wanted to savor this moment forever, but he knew he had to go to school, and he'd probably have to skip breakfast at home to make it; it's not his fault. It was Kazuya looking so defenseless in his arms, ready to be rammed when he woke up that was the cause of all of this. Though he was sure that Kazuya wasn't going to complain about this type of early-morning sex.

  


He remembers as though it was yesterday that he'd caught Kazuya jerking off with his underwear in the laundry room. He'd looked for Kazuya to ask about his uniform and suddenly walked in on him; He'd been so cute with face so flushed from being discovered and tears in his eyes pushed Makio over the edge. What could he say the tumble-dryer had added a nice extra spike to their first time.

  


Kazuya arched backwards, his hands on the young master's thighs, lifting his ass up before falling down with a loud slapping sound. He repeated the motion several times in quick succession his dick swinging energetically and slamming into Makio's stomach. Makio chortled, placing his hand on the younger man's chest and spreading his fingers out on well toned and tanned skin.

  


Makio grunted when Kazuya clamped tight around him, “Hn~ Hey, get on your hand and knees.” the young master ordered. Kazuya groaned in a slightly displeased way before lifting himself clear of the young master's hard cock and turning around to expose his twitching hole. “Even though I like looking at your face, this view isn't half-bad either.” He said, placing his hand on the firm buttocks and spreading the checks. “Hm... So wet” He mumbled, stroking his thumb over the puckered hole.

  


Kazuya whimpered, grabbing onto the bed frame. Makio got up on his knees, studying the younger man. He placed his hand on Kazuya's shoulder,letting his rough hand slide over velvety skin. Kazuya shuddered as the hand slid down his back, the young master adding his other hand but letting that grab Kazuya's side from just under the armpit and sliding down with a firm grip.

  


Makio placed his hand between Kazu's shoulder blades and pushed the upper part of his boy down. Willingly Kazu let himself be forced by the older man, the side of his face pressed against the mattress. Makio moved forward, grabbing Kazuya's hips first with a single hand, holding his throbbing cock in the other before he pushed it to the twitching opening which was practically begging for some attention.

  


He pushed the head in, letting the sensation of heat overwhelm him again and the sounds of pleasure coming from Kazu fill his ears. He now grabbed the younger man's hips to hold him steady as he pushed inside with a loud grunt. He could see Kazu squeezing the bed frame so hard his knuckles went white, and a long groan remaining deep in his throat.

  


The image of Kazu's lips framing his cock came to his mind, adding vigor to his moan as he pulled out and thrust back in. “Aniki. Ani-ah!” Kazuya mumbled into the mattress, which muffled up his words, but Makio knew what he was saying. He chuckled darkly. He strengthened his hold around the man's hips, tugging them back as he thrust forward -falling back into a steady rhythm, ever thrust making Kazu make some form of sound of pleasure.

  


“hehe, calling Aniki Aniki, normally I would think of it as some form of dirty roleplay, but you usually call me that so it would be nice if you called my name from time to time.” Makio said loudly, his voice carrying over the sound of their bodies slamming together and Kazuya's loud moans and gasps for breath. But as the young master's wish registered in Kazuya's mind he gasped loudly.

  


Makio suddenly shifted his arm, placing it around the younger man before forcing him up on his knees. Kazu was panting hard, his back hit Makio's chest and he could suddenly feel the other man's erratic heartbeat. The young master placed his hand around Kazuya's neck, his fingers stroking along the line of his jaw before sliding down the length of the young man's neck and down to his chest; fingers playing with the hard nipples and enjoying the whimpers escaping Kazu's lips.

  


“So, how about it. Call my name” he whispered next to Kazu's ear. The younger man shook his head, his hands inching closer to his throbbing cock. “Oh no, you don't.” Makio said huskily, dropping his hand and grabbing the younger man's cock in a firm grip around the base. “Ah, Aniki, touch me more. I want to cum!” Kazu said in a pleading voice. “Not until you call my name” Makio hissed. “But, Aniki, I can't.... I can't!” Kazu said his voice sounded like he was about to cry.

  


“Do it. Or I won't let you cum!” the young master said, his tone harsh, thrusting his hips forward hitting the younger man's prostate, Kazu wailed loudly, biting his lip to stifle the sound.

  


Feeling the desperation rise from within Kazu tried to find his voice again. “M-Ma-Makio-sama” He said in a high pitched voice. The young master pondered for half a second a small grin on his face “Mah, it'll do... for now” He said and let his hand slide slowly up Kazu's hard dick. “Ahn~ Ani-” Kazu called, but Makio stopped his hand “hm?” Kazuya shuddered “Makio-sama” he whispered “Good boy!” the young master said huskily moving his hand up and down the shaft quickly at the same pace as he thrust into him.

  


“Coming!” Kazu exclaimed in a rough voice, his body going tense and blazing with heat from his very core and to the tips of his fingers. He shot his load with a muffled groan, his fingers digging into Makio's thighs. He slumped forward, and as to not slip out Makio fell forward with him, his cock still hard and pulsating inside of him. Even with his pulse pounding in his ears, his body trembling from his orgasm and his breath going in ragged gasps he managed to say “Come inside me... Inside”.

  


Hearing the younger man's words Makio was filled with such passion he usually felt when fighting. He rammed the younger man's ass, the sound of their skin slapping against each other filling the room. His breath hot in his throat, the sound of blood pounding in his ears and the orgasm filling his body, going rigid with a loud, manly grunt as he emptied his load inside Kazuya.

  


The young master pulled out, letting himself fall down next to Kazu. He gazed at the man lying next to him “Aniki, we should get moving. Today is a school day after all.” He said with a sleepy voice. Makio chuckled, his hand traveling up to caress the man's face “I'm really looking forward to graduating... more free time...” His hand traveled swiftly down Kazuya's body to his ass, making him shudder “to explore” He let the last word role off his tongue as his fingers caressed Kazuya's firm ass cheek.

  


It wasn't actually befitting of a coming Yakuza boss to be in a cuddly, fluffy love like this. But he couldn't really help it. Soon, he'd be able to spend as much time with Kazuya as he wanted; and when he became boss, the idea made him chuckle, his hand sliding up and down the younger man's body. “Um, I'll go first so that no-one will come and wonder why you're not out of bed yet.” Kazu said and got out of bed. The young master marveled in the sight of the younger man's naked body. Makio said nothing as Kazu put his clothes on and left. He rolled over on his back, overly pleased with himself “Damn it! I'm glad graduation is almost here. I can't wait to pound that sweet ass whenever I want.”

  


Not long after Kazu was back together with Kuroi-san “Waka, it's time to get up or you'll be late for school.” He said calmly. Makio looked at Kazuya who met his gaze, his cheeks grew flushed and he looked away. Makio chuckled “Fine. Fine. Today is a new day” He said enthusiastically and got out of bed, taking the first step of the day towards his goal. Someone had once told him _Good things come for those who wait,_ and now he could really believe that.

  



	2. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait: Reaping Your Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Good Things Come To Those Who Wait. Makio has now graduated and is ready to face his days as a free man, boss and wild lover.

“Kazu, use your tongue more” Makio said, his fingers gliding over the bozu haircut. Kazuya gulped, his throat twitching around the hard rod in his mouth. Shifting his knees on the floor a little he tried to find his tongue in all the commotion in his body. When he finally found it he played it around the shaft – which really wasn't easy since the cock was taking up most of the space in his mouth. He let the tip slide along the vein underneath, when Makio groaned with pleasure Kazuya ground his thighs together.

“Hm... you've gotten good at this Kazu” Makio said in a low hoarse voice, making shivers run down the younger man's spine. Kazuya whined loudly, his fingers digging into the older man's thighs as he bobbed his head, sucking as hard he could. With a stifled groan Makio came in Kazuya's mouth, and when the younger man slipped off the slick cock a string of sperm and saliva still connected the two. Kazu tried his best to swallow it all down, feeling the boss's eyes on him when he did.

Makio smiled contently, his eyes sliding from Kazuya's lushly flushed face and down over his heaving chest and down to the tent in the younger man's pants. Makio's mouth twitched into an even wider smirk as he eyed the erection. Before Kazu could get to his feet Makio pushed the sole of his shoe against the tent; Kazuya's body gave a violent twitch and he doubled over with a sharp intake of breath.

The boss then moved his foot slowly, stimulating the hard cock; slowly sliding his tip of his shoe around as well as up and down. Kazu groaned and wheezed, grabbing Makio's leg by the pants and tugging at the material “Aniki, you don't have to” He wheezed, his knuckles going white. “Oh, but you've been so good Kazu. You deserve a reward. And what have I said about my name?” Makio said in a pleased manor, his foot moving faster. “Ah~ Ani-!” Kazuya breathed, falling backwards onto his hands, his upper body exposed, chest heaving wildly and his hips rocking along with the stimulation.

Makio stopped his foot, lifting it away, and he couldn't help but enjoy the sight of Kazuya's hips moving frantically in the need for stimulation. “My name Kazuya, call my name” He said darkly. Kazuya's eyes widened, “M-Makio-sa-” He started “NO!” Makio boomed “Makio” Kazu said a slightly questioning tone in his voice. Makio snorted, pressing his foot against the younger man's crotch. In obvious desperation Kazu rocked his hips against the boss's foot, his wanton cries filling the room. With one final thrust, tossing his head back with a loud grunt he came. 

~~~

“Boss, finally the room is finished!” Kuroi said gladly, gesturing towards the dark wooden door. “Good. Good.” Makio said, stroking his chin in that “stroking my beard”-way “Boss, shall we have a look and go through the features?” Kuroi continued, opening the door and letting the boss go in first.

The room was dark and cool; blacks, dark browns and deep reds were a theme in the boss's new bedroom. Makio stroked his hand over the smooth surface of one of the wooden posts on the bed. He smiled and nodded contently, looking around the room. “Now, Boss, the room is, as you requested, soundproof. Now if you look over here on the nightstand there are some speakers; these allow you to hear what's going on outside this room and over on the desk there is a screen connected to the security cameras and a microphone to the speaker system.” Kuroi said, pointing out some of the features of the room.

“Now” he continued “the white phone is the regular phone and the red one is an emergency phone... Boss, please listen when I'm talking to you!” Kuroi snapped at Makio who'd been admiring all the possibilities of the room, he really couldn't wait for evening to come. “The fridge is filled up right?” Makio asked suddenly “Yes, Boss” Kuroi answered “Good, tell Kazu to come here after dinner” the boss continued, again starting the “stroking my beard”-motion. Kuroi stood there for half a second before he bowed sharply “Understood!”.

~~~

“Aniki! This room suits you very well!!” Kazu exclaimed as he looked about the room, excitement was obvious on his face. “Kazu, let us drink in celebration!” Makio said having found two champagne glasses and some champagne to go in them. Not soon after they were comfortably sitting in the lounge chairs drinking and laughing, or rather Kazu laughing at Makio's jokes.

Makio suddenly put his beer down on the table, fixing Kazu, who was downing another beer, with a fierce and lustful stare. The younger man's body gave a sudden jolt an he locked eyes with Makio; his face going beet red and his body shifting in his chair. “Kazu” Makio said his voice a dark rumble, forcing the younger man to look at him. With intense eyes and a strongly gesturing finger  
Makio beckoned Kazuya to him.

Slowly Kazuya put his beer down and got to his feet. He walked closer to the boss, feeling the man's eyes travel all over his body, making it all tingly. Feeling the excitement grow within he couldn't help but whine a little as he reached Makio. Makio reached up, sliding his hand over Kazu's silk shirt, hand traveling down to slide over his belt. He played his finger over Kazuya's crotch, enjoying the small whines of excitement they drew from the man.

Makio let his hand slide back up, but he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kazu's crotch; nipping at the pants and dragging his tongue over rough fabric. “Ah~ Makio” Kazu purred, his fingers sliding over Makio's tied back hair in a slightly needy way, his body trembling slightly.

The boss's hand was traveling upwards again, sliding across firm abs and chest; he grabbed Kazu's tie and suddenly yanked him down. Makio's other arm swung up and grabbed a hold behind the younger man's neck, pulling him closer and into a kiss. Kazu opened his mouth invitingly, Makio slipped his tongue in, his tongue dancing with the younger man's.

Makio broke the kiss, his hand massaging Kazuya's neck. His eyes briefly went to the bed; it's bedding unused and neat. “Get on the bed” he said slightly breathless, letting the younger man go. Kazu made his way to the bed, but just as he reached it Makio called out “Wait, I've got something for you.” The glee was obvious in his voice as he got out of his chair and walked over to the wardrobe. He took a package out and came over to Kazu opening it for him.

Kazu pulled a head band out of the pack, it was sticking out and easy to grab, revealing a pair of long fluffy white bunny ears. “Aniki!” Kazu exclaimed staring at the ears with an incredulous look on his face. “Don't call me Aniki, Kazu.” Makio barked, but watching the man flinch made him smirk “Now be a good boy and go put this on.” He continued softly, handing the package over to Kazuya, who had little to do but accept it and go to change. Makio went and got his beer, sitting down on the edge of the bed to wait.

Kazu disappeared behind the screen, the rustling sound of clothes being taken off along with the rustling of the package filling the otherwise silent room. Kazuya seemed to be mumbling to himself behind the screen. Makio almost regretted having allowed Kazu to undress himself when he couldn't watch, but he was sure the reward would be very satisfying.

“This- This is really embarrassing!” Kazuya said from behind the screen “Kazu, It's supposed to be.” Makio said pointedly downing the last of his beer in one go. “Come out now. Don't make me come over there” Makio said a trace of danger in his voice. There were several odd noises and then he appeared; his slightly tanned skin making the white bunny costume stand out even more.

Makio leaned back, marveling in his own brilliance, he was overly pleased with himself. “Ma, ma, ma... I am truly brilliant.” he said proudly, admiring the younger man. “Aniki~” Kazu whined “This is way too embarrassing!!” Kazuya said innocently trying to cover up as much as possible. Wordlessly Makio beckoned the younger man, doing his utmost to hide his delighted sneer. 

“Don't worry Kazu, only I know of this.” the boss reassured him, unbuttoning some of the upper most buttons of his shirt to expose some skin. Kazu watched intently, he could just see the tattoo peaking out from behind one side, it sent delightful shivers down his spine. His eyes continuing downward, but as his eyes crept over the older man's crotch his mind traced off when he saw no evidence of Makio being even half-erect.

“The fuck? Here I am wearing this super embarrassing shit and you're not even hard?!?” Kazu thought angrily, his hands turning into tightly clenched fists. His angry glare moved from the boss's crotch and up to his smug face. Kazu felt a challenge rise within his chest, a burning flame distracting him from his appearance.

Makio returned the hard gaze, licking his lips seductively and shifting slightly,; it was taking every effort not to be hard, because somehow he was able to fight it. – this was more intense than fighting! He then fixed the younger man with a look that clearly said “what are you waiting for?” challenging Kazuya, maybe hoping that the younger man for once would take the initiative.

Kazu eyed Makio closely, thinking that perhaps the older man was deceiving him – but there was no hiding a large, meaty cock in those pants. Without a second thought he marched forward, placing one knee on the bed next to Makio and leaning in over him – his furry crotch sliding along the older man's thigh. The bunny ears swayed lightly as he hissed in a low voice, rubbing his half-erect member against Makio's thigh. The boss did nothing except gaze up at Kazuya with a teasing look on his face. 

Kazu's hands gripped at Makio's shoulder's, finger's tugging at the fabric of the man's shirt as he yanked the man up and into a kiss. Makio withheld a chortle as he sank into his pleased state, he felt his fingers ache to touch the younger man, but was somehow able to withstand the desire.

Kazuya pulled back, sliding his tongue across Makio's lower lip. He then leaned back to look down at Makio, studying him before he dived back in, crushing their lips together and poking his way through the older man's surprisingly soft lips. His tongue entered the wet heat of Makio's mouth, but to his annoyance the older man didn't even put up a fight for dominance of the kiss. His hand slipped from Makio's shoulder to behind the elder's neck, fingers lightly massaging the nape of Makio's neck. His tongue explored the wet cavern, sliding his tongue around, feeling up the inside of the boss's mouth his first sign from Makio came.

Makio groaned into the younger man's mouth, his hips giving a little twitch. With this Kazuya couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his lips and engrossing himself in the kiss even further. Kazu's other hand slid from his shoulder and down Makio's chest, feeling his way down he toned chest area and down over the boss's hard abs, the silk shirt letting Kazu's fingers slide down effortlessly.

Kazu broke the kiss, his lips lightly tracing across Makio's cheek and to his ear, Makio went rigid, the younger man blew softly at his ear before he pressed soft lips to the shell; he then closed his lips lightly on the ear, biting lovingly as he slipped his hand to Makio's crotch. Kazu was pleased to find his fingers pressing against the older man's hard cock. He gulped, finding courage within and whispered hoarsely “Makio” before trailed the tip of his tongue form the ear and down Makio's neck.

The result was that Makio grabbed the younger man and hauled him onto his back, throwing him further up on the bed and jumping on him like a beast. Kazu watched him wide eyed, his body trembling – exactly like a rabbit.

Makio traced his hand over the side of Kazu's cheek, feeling heat blossom in his chest as the younger man cuddled his hand. Makio undid his tie with urgency, throwing it away over the edge of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt with the same kind of urgency; tugging and full out pulling it off so that some of the buttons went flying. He was mainly leaning on his right hand which was placed right next to Kazuya's head. He leaned down and kissed the trembling man's forehead. Kazu closed his eyes, and whimpered as the older man's lips touched his forehead in a loving manor.

“Say my name again” Makio said, closing his eyes slowly, and when he opened his eyes he locked them with the younger man's, who jumped at their electric power. “Makio” Kazuya said with fake confidence making Makio chuckle “My sweet little white bunny” he said lovingly, his hand stroking across bare skin. Kazu shivered as the older man's fingers moved dangerously close to his nipple, sliding down, down across his belly button.

Makio leaned down his chin scraping Kazuya's chest as he kissed the man's chin, making his way down with sloppy wet kisses along the younger man's neck; Kazu's chest heaved rapidly as Makio's lips grazed his collarbone still going down. “Ah!” Kazuya gave a jolt when the older man caught his hard bud between his lips; Makio sucked and poked his tongue at it, playing around and nipping playfully at the nipple while Kazu squirmed under him.

As his mouth played with the lush nipple his hand traveled down, his finger's meeting fluffy fake fur that was soft to the touch. “Hehe, already this hard” He chuckled deeply his finger's sliding over the bulge in the white fur hot pants and cupping it all in his hand. Kazuya let go a soundless jolt as fingers glided along his erect cock.

Makio chortled watching the younger man's reactions from below; he palmed the erect cock through the fur, fingers gripping around the shaft. “I bet you didn't notice” Makio said his lips tickling Kazu's skin “That there's a zipper here” He continued and pulled the zipper down and letting the hard dick escape the tightness of the hot pants. Kazuya groaned, his hard member twitching as if rejoicing it's new freedom. Makio slipped his hand up the shaft, feeling it pulsate between his fingers. He watched as the pearl of pre-cum glistening at the tip spilled over and ran down the meaty rod. He licked his lips gazing down at the throbbing member with lustful eyes while Kazu gasped.

They were suddenly interrupted by the phone ringing loudly. Makio glared at it, prepared to smash it to bits and pieces. Leaning across the bed, preparing to yell at the person on the other end he yanked the phone receiver off and lifted it to his mouth “WHAT?!?!” He barked, startling both the person on the other end and Kazuya. “B-Boss, there's an emergency meeting you need to attend. We need to leave in 15, please be ready by then.” Makio grimaced, glancing over at Kazu, who was glistening with sweat, eyes filled with needy desire.

“Fine” He grumbled throwing the receiver back on harder than necessary, making Kazu jump yet again. “Wha-?” the younger man started “Meeting. Gotta leave in 15. But anyways” He looked Kazuya up and down “That's enough time to get something done about this~” He said sliding his hand up and down the hard cock a few times, making Kazu moan loudly and violent tremors rock his body. Makio chuckled leaning off the bed again to open the bedside table drawer and extracting it's contents.

A few moments later the hot pants were discarded somewhere behind the boss's back, and Kazuya was holding his own legs up so that Makio could prep his hole. Steadily the older man's fingers were sliding in and out of the lubricated hole; rubbing and massaging the younger man's insides. Kazuya's body trembling and gleaming pearls of sweat on his skin. “Makio, hurry~!” He begged his hole twitching around the older man's fingers.

“Damn it, I really want to devourer you slowly, but it'll have to wait.” Makio hissed thrusting his fingers in to the knuckle and twisting them around as he pulled them out. He quickly pulled a condom on his straining cock, he hissed with the welcomed sensation of being touched. He poured more lube onto his hand and coated his hard cock more and spread the remaining onto Kazu who twitched as the older man's fingers played across his puckered hole.

“Remember to breathe” Makio said in a husky voice as he positioned himself in front of Kazuya's entrance. The younger man took a deep breath as he felt the tip of Makio's hard rod push against him, he shuddered his voice rasping in his throat. “Breath” Makio said again, holding his dick in one hand and stroking the other along Kazu's firm ass cheek before he pushed in as he heard the younger man inhale. With a loud groan The became one, the boss going rigid for a split second to allow Kazu to get used to the intrusion.

“Makio. Move! Fast!” Kazu begged, his back arching off the bed and leaning his head back with a ragged gasp for air. The boss needn’t be told twice before he pulled back and thrust back in hard, rocking the younger man up and down on the bed which creaked loudly. Kazuya gasped and moaned soundlessly his body twitching as the hard cock inside him rubbed all his sensitive parts. “Let your voice out Kazuya, this room is soundproof” Makio assured the younger man pulling away the hand that the younger man had been about to stuff in his mouth to stop himself from wailing.

Kazu grabbed the sheets straining his back, arching further off the mattress. As he rocked his hips to Makio's thrusts his cock danced around wildly, slamming against his stomach splashing small amounts of lubricating pre-cum on his toned stomach. Makio grabbed the swinging rod and started to jerk it off, finger's running from the base of the shaft and up to the head, his hand circling the smooth head – tempting more nectar out. The older man increased his speed, ramming his cock into the younger one who's toes curled and voice erupted harshly from his throat.

Kazuya's breath increased in speed, his muscles tightening around Makio's cock, making the older man double over with a grunt – his pace becoming erratic. No words could pass by the explosion of the orgasm, Kazuya's body shook and spasmd the only sound coming from him was desperate gasps for air; his balls tightening and shooting his load into the air, most of it landing on his stomach and over Makio's hand. The older man rubbed the shaft, making Kazu jolt violently and shoot once more and the again.

Each time he came, Kazu clamped down on the older man and with a loud grunt, his body going rigid, Makio came inside the man.

Breathing heavily Kazu's body relaxed, slumping down on the mattress, his fingers letting go of the sheets. Makio was still inside him, but with a hiss he pulled out the younger man twitched. He then removed the condom and wiped himself, he then proceeded to wipe the younger man who was still sensitive and he squirmed under the older man's touch. “We need to hurry” Makio said getting up and pulling his clothes back on.

He looked back at the man sprawled all over the bed “damn, I really need to screw you more often.” He hissed stroking his hand along Kazuya's thigh. The younger man moved his head to the side and smiled happily at him, to which Makio grabbed the other's arm and yanked him up into a kiss. When they parted the older man stroked his thumb over Kazu's cheek “Hurry now” he said again leaning down to retrieve the boxers that had fallen to the floor.

Once the younger man was dressed Makio was standing near the door; he huffed loudly, frowning at the now dressed man. “Damn it, I want you naked on my bed.” He confessed angrily. The younger man was lost for words a definite tint of red rising in his cheeks again. “Once we get back don't think you'll be getting any sleep tonight.” Makio continued turning around and walking out the door before Kazu could say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: How this fic came to be. It all started with me trying to write a Koki x Ueda fic and I got into this whole “It's problematic since they're both S.” and then all about how Koki is so manly and me and E-chan went on about how I really couldn't see Koki as uke to anyone, but then we found out that Nagase could totally work that. And then my mind went totally gaga about this idea, and TADA!!!


End file.
